


Snubbed

by angel_of_broadway



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Lucio throws a temper tantrum, Nadia has no patience for either of them, Valerius is an asshole and he knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_broadway/pseuds/angel_of_broadway
Summary: Valerius knows how to pick his battles, especially when it comes to the Count's stupid decisions.





	Snubbed

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm not as pleased with this one as much as the others. I had a hard time getting into it, and the prompt altogether was just...troublesome. But I am persistent, and I stuck with it! Plus Valerius kind of turned into Tyrion Lannister a bit on me, so there's that.

The good Consul Valerius had always considered himself a man capable of making smart decisions, and thus tried to apply the same thinking in his line of work. For a long time, he had prided himself on his ability to aid whomever he was working under in also making wise decisions for the good of Vesuvia, even as the ruling family had been overthrown and succeeded by the hotheaded mercenary and his wife. It was his place to serve, and so he would do his best to make sure those he served did as they should.

Unfortunately, he could count on Lucio's flesh-and-bone hand the amount of times his advice had been heeded and put into effect. This matter involving Miss Cordula Bahr was most certainly something they didn't see eye to eye on.

“Sir, I really must impress upon you that this isn't the wisest course of action,” he tried again, keeping his tone remarkably patient. “You said it yourself, Miss Bahr was only going to be employed on an infrequent basis. It would hardly be appropriate to start treating her like regular palace staff.”

“It's one dinner, Valerius. It's not like I'm inviting her to take tea in my wife's sitting room.” Clearly the Count wasn't seeing the breach of etiquette, all too pleased with himself for the idea.

As Lucio scrawled out his invitation smugly, the disapproval on Valerius' face didn't budge. Ever since the young woman had taken on the job, clearing out a herd of wild boar threatening some farmers, the Count had been almost obsessed with her uncivilized manners. It had started innocently enough, inquiring after the young woman's personal information once she'd completed the hunt, claiming that he was impressed with her efficiency and wanting to hire her on again – she had a knack for finding especially well-fed prey and hunting them down with almost no damage to the meat. And against the Consul's advice and better judgment, she'd been summoned a handful of times over the last few months. Now she was being invited to a formal dinner at the palace, by a handwritten letter from the Count himself.

This was most likely the worst idea Valerius had heard in his entire life. And he'd had to sort through quite a few bad ideas.

“What can it really hurt? She comes for dinner once, we show the little savage that she'd be far better off in our employ, and she'll be scooped up before anyone else can make use of her skills.” Signing his name and titles with an elegant flourish, Lucio glanced over the letter with a critical eye. “She'd be stupid to refuse such an offer.”

“If you truly think so, Your Grace,” Valerius sighed heavily. It was obviously a losing battle trying to convince him otherwise, whatever his feelings on the matter. “Would you like to deliver it personally, or shall I call for a courier?”

“Hm. Perhaps doing it myself would come on a bit strong. No, send a courier. But have Miss Bahr informed that her response is expected immediately.”

Lucio folded the letter into a nearby envelope and poured red wax over it, sealing it with his crest to make it official. Satisfied with the presentation, he stood from the desk and handed the letter over with a smirk.

“And I do mean immediately. I want to know as soon as her answer arrives.”

“Of course, sir.”

 

Taking orders seriously was another duty Valerius could say he performed with relish. It was an honor to serve the Countship, a mantra he pounded into his head every morning, and he would be remiss not to do exactly as the Count commanded. When the response came from Miss Bahr, he took it straight to Lucio's hands. At the time, however, he and the Countess were in the middle of reviewing agriculture agreements from the local farmers. Naturally, the Count wasn't thrilled by the interruption, but Countess Nadia was already hiding a smile behind her wine glass.

“You did say 'immediately', Your Grace, as soon as an answer came.” Holding up the opened envelope between his fingers, he bit back his sigh of annoyance when Lucio's eyes lit up. “As for it's current state... Apparently specific instructions were given that it was to be delivered just like this.”

“Odd way to respond to a formal invitation,” Nadia mused without looking up from the contracts she'd been inspecting. “You didn't say anything she'd take offense to, did you?”

“Of course not,” Lucio snapped, getting up to snatch the letter. “She's from some no-name village in Stanghow – it's obvious they don't know how to accept such an offer. No matter, at least she responded in a timely fashion.”

His vexation at her apparent slight evaporated as he yanked the message out. When he saw his own handwriting, he glanced between the letter and his wife, now watching with bemused interest.

“She...just sent it back?” he asked blankly, dumbstruck. “What is that supposed to mean? Can she not read?”

Mentally bracing himself for the oncoming storm, Valerius reached over and flipped the parchment. There on the back, sketched out in charcoal, was a messy but artistically accurate hand, the middle finger extended toward the reader. In the stunned silence that followed, Lucio's face was what could only be described as dumbfounded.

“It appears, sir, that your invitation has been snubbed.” The Count's expression abruptly turned murderous, and Valerius knew they'd be getting no other work done for the rest of the day. He turned to the Countess and asked, “Shall I tell the staff to have lunch prepared?”

“That would be wise,” Nadia sighed, watching her husband push away from the table and start ranting. “I sincerely doubt we'll be making any headway with him in this mood.”

“Of course, my lady.”

“Just so you know, this is your fault.”

“I'm well aware of that, my lady.”

With a bow, he quickly left to avoid anything thrown at his head. Such an emotional response was hardly surprising – he'd expected as much when he'd seen the young woman's drawing for himself. Was it disrespectful? Oh, to be sure, but she'd made far more of an impression this way. At least now Lucio would think twice about treating the 'little savage' like the simpering young ladies of the court, even as he was fuming and screaming about having the guards bring her in.

Pausing outside the door, Valerius allowed himself a wry smile. Of course the Count wouldn't listen to his words against the invitation – such vehement disapproval would have driven him toward it even further. Now he would demand for Cora to return and explain herself in person, so everything was going to plan. Never let it be said that the Consul ever made poor decisions.


End file.
